


Exploration

by JackOverlandFrost



Series: Exploration [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOverlandFrost/pseuds/JackOverlandFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is struggling with the boredom of summer. Eventually it gets the better of him, and he finds himself in a familiar bedroom again, desperate to be believed in. But both boys seem to share a lot more feelings and pent-up boredom than either of them realised...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bennefrost fic. Actually my first proper fic ever, so I hope it's not too horrendous. 
> 
> Written because it was my birthday, and there's not enough Bennefrost (this was going to be Hijack but I changed my mind quite last minute). Not too imaginative, basically an excuse to write for Jack and Jamie. I'll do more if people like this though. I don't have a beta so sorry if there's any mistakes. 
> 
> For the sake of coherency, the story is set shortly after the events of RotG but Jamie is about 12/13 in this version of events.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was the middle of summer, and Jack Frost found himself flying on the wind towards the all too familiar town of Burgess. It was the first time he'd been there in months, since North had insisted he stay away. It would apparently raise quite a few eyebrows if kids across the town began talking to what adults could only see as thin air. No, there were too many risks according to North.  
  
What North had failed to notice was just how bored and lonely Jack was. Sure he might have become a Guardian officially, but there wasn't a great deal for him to do. And the Guardians seldom made good company either - he barely saw Sandy or Tooth, and North and Bunny were busy preparing for their holidays all the year. Still, North had found the time to reprimand Jack when he'd wondered into Canada and sent a few flurries their way in the middle of July to pass the time. Apparently his eyes were full of stalking, as well as wonder. Jack had pondered about paying a visit to Australia, but apparently Bunny's homeland didn't believe in the concept of snow - let alone Jack Frost.  
  
Without a holiday or cause of his own, Jack found himself even lonelier than he'd been before Pitch had attacked back at Easter. He'd been teased with the prospect of actual company in the form of Jamie and the other kids of Burgess, and then it all seemed to go away just as quickly. He couldn't take it any longer, and hence found himself coming in to land in the town square of Burgess on an August afternoon.  
  
Jack's feet touched down on the hard, warm concrete of the square and took in the scene around him. All the kids were on their summer break, and the long days meant that they were all out and about. Summer was a strange thing to Jack, and he was completely out of his element. There was no snow to play with, no drinking fountains to freeze over, no sleds or skis. Instead people were on their phones, stood lingering on street corners and generally killing time. Some kids were in the local playground, but it was just too warm to do anything for too long before getting worn out. Deciding he was going to have little luck in getting noticed here, Jack ignored what he'd been told and took off again heading for the only place he knew for certain he'd be noticed with a strong welcome.  
  
One advantage of summer was that people seemed to leave their windows wide open, as Jack had observed when he approached Jamie's house. To his delight, Jamie's bedroom window was wide open and he zoomed in on the house with excitement. After months of utter boredom, Jack was about to have someone to actually talk to again. Landing himself on the window ledge and peering in to see Jamie's empty room, Jack took one last moment to ponder if he was doing wrong. He argued with himself. "Who doesn't break a few rules?" he uttered quietly to himself, before pulling his feet in through the open window and stepping onto the warm wooden floor and propping his staff up against the bed in front of him. Jack had a reputation to uphold as far as he was concerned - he didn't hold the record atop North's naughty list for no reason at all, and decided that having a bit of fun never hurt anyone - well unless your idea of fun was like Pitch's anyway.  
  
Jamie's room glowed a faint orange from the sunset outside. Little had changed from the last time he'd seen it a few months earlier, though frankly Jack thought it looked a whole lot better when it was snowing inside. Jack noticed that Jamie had taken down an old poster and placed a new one up that Jack had seen somewhere before - it showed a spaceship hovering over trees, with the text beneath it reading "I want to believe". Apparently Jamie had also taken it upon himself to cross out the 'want to' on the poster, which raised something of a cross between a smile and a laugh from Jack. He'd always thought it was funny in an endearing sort of way how Jamie was so invested in myths and legends - for a second he wondered if he thought it was cute, but then that would be a little strange.  
  
Not here to inspect Jamie's room, Jack quietly stepped over to the bedroom door and pulled it open slowly, hoping to hear some signs of life coming from elsewhere in the house. He could hear voices coming from downstairs. There were the high-pitched squeals of a young girl, who Jack presumed was Jamie's younger sister. Then he heard Jamie's familiar voice, and Jack wasn't sure if he had actually just jumped off the floor out of excitement. Jamie was here! His Jamie! His first believer!  
Following the voices, Jack found himself tip-toeing across the landing and down the stairs of the Bennett house. He kept his eyes as alert as possible, taking in everything that he could in the hope he'd see Jamie. And then, he did.  
  
Both Jamie and Sophie were sat around a small table, playing some kind of board game. Emma was facing away from the stairs, but Jack could see Jamie...and that's all he wanted right now. He kept quiet on the stairs, keeping himself out of view as best he could - he wasn't quite sure how good he was at that given that he didn't usually have to try so hard.  
  
"No, Sophie, you only collect two-hundred dollars when you pass Go!", Jamie complained, before trying to take control of the game that Sophie seemed to have little patience for.  
"But, you have lots of money!". Sophie's whining voice suggested they'd been at this game for a while.  
"That's because I know how to play the game!"  
"Well I'm bored of it now, I give up. You can have my money too!".  
  
Sophie pushed her chair away from the table and climbed down before running out of sight. Jack watched Jamie with interest. The boy seemed let down, bored...lonely, even. Jack would absolutely love to just run in and take up a seat at the game with Jamie. The two of them would have fun for hours...just talking, exchanging fake money and doing normal friendly things. But Jack had already broken enough of North's rules, and by all rights he wasn't even meant to be there at all. He really didn't know how far to go. Did he let Jamie know he was there? Or did he just watch from afar? He'd done enough of that for centuries and the thought of just walking in was totally overwhelming. Jack just wanted a friend. He just wanted Jamie to be his friend.  
  
Feeling he'd pushed his luck far enough, Jack went to turn away and head back up the stairs. This had been far easier last time, in the privacy of Jamie's bedroom and when Jamie had been trying so hard in return to see him. It just wasn't the same now. Jack turned on the spot and took a step up as he was lost in thought. The wooden stair beneath his foot creaked, not too loudly, but enough to alert Jack to the noise he was making. Awkwardly he took a step back again only for the stair behind him to do just the same. He was drawing attention to himself, though as Jack then discovered it went without saying as he looked around to see Jamie staring directly up at him. All those lonely feelings and concerns about rules just suddenly disappeared. The young boys face lit up, and Jack felt better than he had in a long time. Jamie had the exact same expression on his face as he'd had when he'd seen Jack for the first time - Jack could get lost in it. The surprise, and wonder..and all because someone had seen _him_.  
  
The moment was ruined though, as Jamie's mother suddenly came into the room as well, and Jamie rapidly turned his attention to her. "Come on, Jamie. I told you she was a little too young, lets get it packed away", she insisted, beginning to pack away the board game on the table into its box. Jamie began to help her, though risked a quick look back up to Jack.  
  
It was now or never! Jack gave Jamie a quick smirk and then signalled with his eyes for Jamie to come upstairs. Jamie responded with a knowing smile and a nod, and seemed to suddenly begin packing the game away at twice the speed of before. Avoiding the creaky stairs that had given him away, Jack skipped up the stairs two at a time and returned himself to Jamie's bedroom. His mind was racing, his heart was pounding. He sat and rested himself in the frame of the window again. Why did Jamie make him react like this, what was it? Jack felt envious of all the people he could see out the window on the street below - if this is what having actual friends felt like, he had no idea how people could contain themselves! He tapped his foot against the window frame, almost like he had a tic. There was all this excess energy and excitement Jack seemed to have found. He was in Jamie's room again, and Jamie was about to see him again. And he was getting all those excited feelings again - the ones he felt in the most fleeting of moments when he realised Jamie could actually see him! The brilliant boy who had probably saved his life, and in return allowed Jack to do the same for him.  
  
When Jamie entered the room about a minute afterwards, Jack found himself almost involuntarily standing up again. He stood as quick as he could and simply stared at the boy. Jamie stared back for a brief moment, discarding the board game to one side, closing the bedroom door and taking a running leap at Jack. No more ready than he'd ever been before, Jack stood and gasped for a moment as the younger boy embraced him in a tight hug around his waist. "H, hi Jamie", Jack stuttered struggling for air from Jamie's very firm grip.  
"What are you doing here?!", Jamie asked as he pulled away from Jack, smiling more than Jack had ever seen him smile before.  
"Came to see how you were doing, it's been a while"  
"Yeah, it has. But why now?", Jamie questioned, his grin dropping to a light smile as he quickly went to put the board game away.  
  
Jack decided it was best to avoid the more lonely feelings he'd had from his explanation. Jamie was, after all, still quite young. It was easy to forget it, especially when he was so constantly inquisitive. "Well I've been busy. Had to make sure there was no way that Pitch could come back, and also putting right all the things he messed up before. Boring stuff!"  
Jamie seemed somewhat satisfied with Jack's reasons, and sat down on his bed, signalling for Jack to do the same. Jack moved his staff from the edge of the bed and put it next to the open window instead.  
  
Jack came and sat cross-legged at the end of Jamie's bed, whilst the boy unlaced his shoes. Jack simply watched him, taking in the view all he could. He briefly wondered how weird that was, but Jamie simply returned with a smile so it can't have been that peculiar. Jack felt he just had a strong appreciation for Jamie that was utterly unique to him. He did question whether Jamie felt the same about him. Realising the potential for the silence between them to become awkward, Jack reignited the conversation. "So what have you been up to then?"  
  
"Not much, really. I aced my exams last term, and since then just killing time I guess. Me and Sophie went exploring in the forest a few times. I guess I was hoping to see you somewhere, but the wrong time of year I guess". Jamie seemed to blush a little, turning his head away as he pulled off both of his shoes. Jack couldn't explain the blushing, nor his own reaction to it. He felt even more uncharacteristically warm all of a sudden, a little flushed. He guessed that this would have been a very awkward moment, but both he and Jamie were so lost in random thoughts that they were almost too distracted for it to be awkward.  
"So how long are you here for?" Jamie asked, pulling his legs up onto the bed and assuming the same cross-legged position as the boy across from him.  
"However long you want be here for", Jack smiled confidently. He knew that Jamie enjoyed his company as well, and he could have guessed the boys response almost word for word.  
  
"Forever is fine by me". Jamie chuckled at his own comment, as did Jack.  
  
It seemed that both boys had been overwhelmingly bored since they'd seen each other. They'd shared quite an experience together, and from the sounds of it nothing much else compared. How could passing exams and completing Rainbow Quest IX for the third time compare to saving the world from nightmares alongside the spirit of winter?! How could causing icy havoc in a small Canadian town compare to being seen by another person for the first time in centuries?!  
  
Jack's thoughts were suddenly halted when he felt Jamie take one of his hands into both of his. "Wh-what are you doing?", Jack stuttered. He still wasn't quite used to this whole human-contact thing, and it always took him by surprise. He didn't pull away though, rather enjoying the attention from the boy.  
"Just seeing how cold you are in the middle of summer", Jamie smiled before fixating closely on the smooth hand in his. He rolled the sleeve of Jack's trademark hoodie up just a little bit, and continued inspecting the winter sprite. Whilst Jamie seemed to be conducting his own little investigations, including testing for pulses which were indeed beating very fast, Jack was lost in the sensation of someone, no Jamie, touching his hand. Jamie's skin was so warm and soft and it didn't take more than a few seconds for Jack to decide he didn't want it to stop. He wondered how normal all of this was, but frankly cared very little. He was hardly a normal guy himself, and even if focusing so intently on the boy now stroking the back of his hand seemed a little gay, Jack just didn't care. It was hard to care when he couldn't hold a thought in his head for more than a few seconds before the sensations on his skin pulled him away from them.  
Jamie seemed somewhat oblivious to Jack's almost helpless state. The older boy's mouth was hanging open slightly, his breathing slightly off-kilter. If he ended up like this from just a touch of the hand, he somewhat feared what mess he'd become if it were anything more with someone.  
  
"Well, I can tell you that you're still very cool", offered Jamie, well aware of the double meaning he'd intended.  
Jack rolled his eyes a little as he stayed focused on Jamie, and his slightly agape mouth turned into a warm smile which dropped to neutral far too obviously for Jamie not to have noticed.  
"Are you done investigating?!", Jack asked mockingly, though plainly hoping that the other boy wasn't. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed Jamie's contact. He got lost in the boys touch, and wanted more than anything to return the favour. He just had no idea how to ask - three-hundred years apparently didn't do very much for his social skills.  
"Well your clothes are awesome, but they're not as interesting as you are", and with that Jamie then proceeded to untuck Jack's legs from their crossed position. He edged closer to the spirit, and brought his left foot into his lap.  
  
Once again Jack responded with awe, confusion and this time slightly too obvious excitement as his gasp turned into a dorky smile far too quickly. He was a little more lost this time, as Jamie lifted the foot up and began inspecting the bottom of it. Without question Jack leaned back onto his elbows to get more comfy, not really sure where to look. He switched between looking at Jamie and looking around his room - trying to come across as relaxed about the whole thing, despite the fact he felt like his heart was going to somehow work its way out of his body. "Any reason why you're studying my foot?", Jack giggled as Jamie pressed a finger against a ticklish spot. God, that was embarassing.  
"Aha," Jamie managed, apparently lost in a train of his own thought. Jack waited for more of an answer but didn't seem to be getting one.  
  
Jamie pulled his hand away slowly from Jack's foot, but was still looking at it closely. Jack kept it in position for him. Jamie reached over and quickly grabbed the other foot, putting it up next to the first. Jack now felt overwhelmingly stupid, in a very compromising looking position. This was definitely no longer normal behaviour.  
  
"Why don't you wear shoes?", Jamie asked concerningly as he stroked the top of Jack's left foot. Struggling to remain coherent from Jamie's touch, Jack nonetheless made an admirable attempt at responding. "Uncomfortable", he gasped. "Why?", he struggled.  
"You have nice feet", Jamie nodded with a smile before apparently realising how peculiar that sounded. "I mean, like, considering you go everywhere without shoes. And, I mean, like, because you're actually really old, and..."  
Jamie was as nervous and awkward as Jack was now, and Jack no longer felt awkward in admitting it was absolutely adorable. Jamie continued rambling, at which point Jack tried to seize control. He pressed his toes up against Jamie's mouth in an attempt to quieten the boy. It worked instantly, with the younger boys eyes inflating and Jack giving a knowing grin of victory. The tables were quick to turn though as Jamie got a mischievous look in his eye, then did the unexpected and slipped two of the toes into his mouth very quickly. He gave them a quick suck before pulling away again. He'd expected Jack to pull his foot away in disgust but looked over at the spirit to see his eyes now even larger than his own had been just moments ago.  
  
Jack's neglected right foot had fallen back into Jamie's lap, but the left one stayed very close to Jamie's face. "Did, you...like that?", Jamie asked quite seriously. He seemed more genuinely curious than concerned, whilst Jack was still recovering from the most intimate sensation he'd ever felt. He never imagined it'd be his toes, but then he reminded himself once again that he was hardly normal. Jack processed the question he'd been asked, but didn't want to come across as a helpless boy with no control. He decided to take the plunge and gave one confident and distinct nod along with a very confident grin, before returning his foot to Jamie's mouth. The young boy proved he wasn't as innocent as anyone would have ever have guessed as he kissed along the toes and took the second one into his mouth and sucked it, keeping eye contact with Jack the whole time. He then proceeded to kiss across the top of Jack's foot, leaving small pecks along the toes.  
  
Jack couldn't believe this was happening. Both because he never realised he had a craving for intimacy like this, and because he'd never realised his left foot would be the source of so much pleasure. As with his hand, he wondered just how much of a mess he'd be where other parts of his body were concerned and for the first time in that room he had a horrendously dirty thought. It threw him off a little bit, and as Jamie sucked on Jack's biggest toe he pulled it away very slowly and placed it down on the bed.  
"What's the matter?". Jamie was concerned by Jack's suddenly distracted look.  
  
"I'm just wondering if we should be doing this", Jack asked back, looking very anxious all of a sudden. He didn't want to taint his friendship with Jamie, but then he hadn't ever even thought about doing this sort of thing. Until just a few minutes ago, Jamie was just the boy he'd waited ages to see, and all of a sudden he seemed to have realised that he'd never given much thought to what they could actually do with each other.  
  
"Well you're enjoying it and I guess I'm enjoying it, so why shouldn't we?", Jamie argued. He always seemed to have an answer for everything.  
"Well, because I'm hundreds of years old, and because even when I look seventeen you're still a damned sight younger, and then you're also a guy which is, like, new to me, in fact 'people' are new to me, and there's just all of these thoughts going through my head...". Jack continued to ramble, and this time Jamie decided to take the initiative. He leaned forward awkwardly, Jack's right foot now pressingly into his crotch, and he planted a quick kiss on Jacks mouth mid-sentence. When the winter spirit found a second or two to stop rambling, Jamie quickly pressed another, less awkward kiss on his lips. It was very quick, and he kept his face close with a small smile on it.  
  
It seemed both boys were adamant to keep some kind of control over the other, still it eased the tension and the potential awkwardness and for Jack it suddenly made him feel a lot more comfortable with the situation. So much so that he retorted by flexing his toes against Jamie's crotch, resulting in the younger boy letting out a very clear and audible moan. He blushed again, but made no effort to move himself away. In fact he seemed to enjoy Jack's foot flexing against his clothed dick a little too much, and Jack now had literally hard evidence to prove it.  
  
All sense of a mission went out the window for Jamie as he took his hands back to Jack's foot and rutted it against himself. Jack meanwhile leaned himself forward and kissed Jamie. The younger boy returned it, and soon had his tongue in the spirits mouth. Despite his fun and confident personality, Jack seemed to be somewhat new to all of this and was quite happy to let Jamie take the lead from here on out. The two boys made out in the middle of the bed, Jack's right foot still grinding against Jamie, his cock straining at the fabric of his jeans to now get out.  
Jamie began to break the kiss, stopping for breaths between smaller pecks against Jack's mouth, still rutting like crazy against Jack's foot. "I've never", he began "finished", still kissing, "before" he continued. Jack simply nodded. He didn't care if Jamie wasn't able to climax, or if he only meant with other people. He'd taken the younger boys words on board, and decided that they were both enjoying it and that was reason enough to continue. Jack's own dick was hard inside his pants, but he didn't care about that either. This was all about Jamie for him, and right now Jamie seemed lost somewhere between trying to focus on Jack and complete and utter euphoria.  
  
Jamie pulled away from Jack, leaving the spirit feeling a little deflated. Was that it? No sooner had he questioned it, that Jamie had begun to frantically pull at his jeans. This was all happening so very fast, but Jack seemed to be passed all caring now. He went ahead and helped Jamie, tugging at the bottoms of the tight trousers, which seemed to grab at Jamie's underwear as well. With a mighty tug, Jack had them both yanked off of Jamie's legs, leaving the young boy exposed from his waist down to his ankles. Jamie seemed somewhat at odds now. He clearly hadn't planned to end up so completely naked so quickly. But seeing Jack's smiling expression and concluding that the other boy didn't seem to mind, he was quick to edge closer to the guardian.

Jack halted him for a moment, and quickly yanked off the younger boy's socks as well, taking the opportunity to lift the boy's t-shirt from over his head as well. Jamie made little protest, but seemed less sure of what to do with himself when he had no clothes at all. Jack threw them aside and stared at the naked boy in front of him. In this ongoing game of control, Jack noticed that Jamie was trying to hide a look of unease on his face. At the same time though, he didn't want to undress himself. He wanted Jamie to make that move for him. Both boys made eye contact after a short time - Jack's eyes distracted by everything else on display, and Jamie trying his best to avoid eye contact altogether. Jack knew he had to get Jamie back on side, let him feel like he was in control again. "Get me", Jack commanded as if this were all a game and wearing one of his most daring grins.  
  
With that, Jamie seemed to have a sudden burst of confidence and he lunged for the winter spirit. Jamie mounted Jacks lap, and tried his best to push the older boy down. But Jack had none of it, enjoying far too much the fact that he had a naked boy literally clinging to him. Jamie grunted and groaned as he tried to push Jack down. "You're going to have to try harder than that, kiddo", Jack provoked. Jamie was near to rutting himself against Jack - the feel of Jack's clothes against his skin felt sensational. He then took a second to stop and looked Jack in the eyes again. The two held the position for a moment, and it was when Jack knew wholly and completely that he had more than just friendly feelings for the guy in front of him.  
  
Jamie's rather calm, entranced face turned into a faint smile. He took his hands from Jack's sides and instead began to snake them inside Jack's hoodie. There was nothing underneath it but Jack's smooth, soft, slightly cool skin. Jack was enjoying the sensations of Jamie's hands running all over him almost as much as Jamie was. The young boy stroked Jack's chest, running his thumb gently over the spirits nipples. He seemed to forget that he was indeed very naked right now.  
  
"Don't stop", whispered Jack pleadingly. All sense of dominance had gone out of the window where he was concerned. He needed this. He needed Jamie running his hands all over him, he needed more of Jamie. Both boys were completely lost in submitting to each other - Jack by letting Jamie's hands roam all over him, and Jamie by wearing nothing at all and feeling little shame in grinding and humping the spirits legs as he allowed his hands to wonder. He was so hard now, harder than he could ever remember being. He'd only really begun exploring himself in the past year or so, and even then it was more of an investigation to him most the time rather than an outlet for frustration. Right now though, Jamie had a real nagging urge. He knew what it was to climax, he'd even been close himself, but to do so in Jack's presence sent a shiver of both excitement and nervousness through him. It was almost surreal that both boys had ended up on the same proverbial page, both boys had taken an interest in each other very quickly and how all thoughts about boredom or loneliness were completely gone the moment each boy was able to touch the other.  
  
While lost in thought Jamie had failed to realise fully that Jack had begun to lay back on the bed. The spirit, still valiantly propping himself up on one elbow, was just as lost in Jamie's touch and thoughts of his own. As the angle became too awkward, Jamie pulled Jack's hoodie from over his head without the slightest consent, dumping it on the floor next to them. Jack barely seemed to register, at least until Jamie moved down the bed, towards Jack's head. He straddled the older boy, his hard cock sticking out proudly. Jamie was even more taken by the skin-on-skin contact with Jack, whilst in turn Jack was now completely lost as he was offered the sight of a hard and naked Jamie rubbing up and down his torso. It was all too much for both of them. 

Jamie hoped that this wasn't the last time he'd get to do this with Jack. He hadn't had the chance to explore the spirit like he'd have wanted, and frankly he was too lost in his own pleasure right now to really give a damn about exploring anything at all. Jamie's mind suddenly came rushing back to reality though, as he felt Jack's cool left hand gently work its way around his cock. He stopped his grinding for a moment out of surprise, before thrusting forward on Jack's grip. It was official - Jack Frost had officially masturbated him. Only Jack didn't seem to want to stop there. Tightening his grip a little, Jack began to work Jamie's dick up and down between his finger and thumb.  
  
"D'you like th...is it nice?", Jack asked nervously, but with a calm smile on his face.  
Jamie was breathing quite heavily, his eyes closed as he took in the sensation of Jack's soft fingers stroking his most private area. "Aha...", he managed between breaths, gulping heavily afterwards as he struggled to keep a rhythm. Jamie was a mess now, but a good mess. "I wanna try something", Jack insisted, and with his right hand he cupped Jamie's balls and tensed them ever so slightly. The first time hurt just a tiny bit, and it forced Jamie's eyes open. But after the first slight hitch, Jack found both a comfortable grip and a nice pace to which he worked Jamie's dick.  
  
Jamie's eyes were now open, but the boy was still somewhere else. Jack's soft hands were working him, touching him in ways he'd not been touched before...even by himself. He imagined that invisible Jack had only gotten so good because he'd had so long practicing on himself. He didn't feel like letting Jack down right now with his inferior skills - yes, that was the excuse Jamie was happy to stick with if it meant he could keep on letting the winter sprite touch him like this.  
  
Jack began working the cock in his hands faster, Jamie now rutting against him again almost uncontrollably. The younger boy felt a stirring inside of him, and his breathing became even more erratic. This didn't go unnoticed by Jack. "I think you migh-"  
"I think I'm going to cum", Jamie panted as if he'd been running a marathon. He was beginning to look it too. It was still very warm, and even with the frosty boy beneath him, Jamie had begun to sweat a little. He could feel the build-up of something inside him. He'd felt it before, but it had never lasted this long before, nor been this intense.  
  
Jack focused fully on the boy above him...making sure his hands were doing their job to the maximum of their potential. He kept his eyes on Jamie's now screwed up face, observing how his mouth had dropped open and how his eyes kept alternating between closed and drooped half-open. It was so untidy, so disorderly. Jack was still very hard himself and looking at Jamie like this turned him on to no end. The younger boy was now moaning audibly, apparently uncaring that anyone else in the house or on the street below could potentially hear him. Jack was now grinding back against Jamie, his clothed cock aching at the seams of his pants. He had a naked Jamie between his hands and his trousers but was more than happy to indulge Jamie on this one. All the same, he found himself thrusting up and down in unison with the boy that was striding him.  
  
Feeling Jack moving and writhing beneath him, Jamie was getting overly tired but no less determined. He hoisted himself up a little and shifted his ass down and sat it on top of the very clear outline of Jack's cock. The spirit moaned as he felt his dick get wedged between Jamie's cheeks, and in turn the younger boy moaned even louder as he now felt Jack on both sides. The spirits hands were still working his dick and balls, his left hand coated in precum at the tips. Jamie still thusted towards them before grinding as roughly as he could against Jack's dick. It was odd, it all just felt so natural to him. That inside rumbling was getting close now, and Jamie decided to speak out - or at least tried to.  
  
"Jack, I'm gonna...I thin-"  
"Do it in my mouth", Jack interrupted. Suddenly Jamie's eyes were open again, looking down at the winter spirit who didn't seem sure if he'd regretted what he'd just suggested. The thought of it alone was enough to drive Jamie over the edge and as he desperately moved at speed to put his dick to Jack's mouth, he came. It exploded all over Jack, painting his chest, his neck and his chin. There was still a bit coming out as Jack's lips kissed the tip and took the throbbing, pulsing cock inside. Jamie had never felt like this. It was an all-encompassing sensation as his body tingled at every point. His dick in Jack's mouth, Jamie looked down to see the winter spirit looking up at him. Jack's lukewarm tongue lapped at cum still trickling from it before he swallowed it all in a couple of gulps. He kept the dick in his mouth, seemingly massaging it with his tongue as Jamie regained his breath and his vision. He eventually withdrew from Jack's mouth, and the spirit continued to look up at him with an innocent-looking smile that completely betrayed what he had just done.  
  
It took Jamie a few more moments to fully compose himself, and then he was suddenly very unsure of what to do. He clambered off of Jack and sat by his side instead, at which point Jack simply grabbed his hoodie again and quickly threw it over his head before giving Jamie another knowing smile.  
"I want to play that game", Jack said, eyeing the shelf on which Jamie had placed the board game earlier.  
"What?!", chucked Jamie, quickly deciding to cover himself up with his underwear again and then going to grab his other clothes.  
"I'll do my best to understand the rules, and then I'll do my best to beat you", Jack said all too confidently. In truth, he would have loved to have continued what it was they had just been doing. He was still quite hard in his pants, though Jamie now seemed oblivious to it. And that was exactly why he wanted to play the board game too. It was Jamie's first time... likely raising far more questions than answers. And even if he broke all the rules, Jack was still a guardian and he cared about Jamie more than anyone else in particular. There would likely be guilt, or worry, or doubt if Jack had asked Jamie to return the favour. But that was for another time. For now, Jack was content and hardened and more than surprised at what had just happened. His own needs and wants could wait for now.  
  
Reassuming the cross-legged position on Jamie's bed, lost in thought over the last few minutes, Jack gazed towards Jamie who seemed to quite like the fact he was now able to focus on getting and setting up the game again. He was amazed he had managed to climax for the first time, and couldn't get over the fact that it had been with Jack. But the moment had indeed passed for him, at least for now. He knew he wanted to do something back for Jack, but didn't quite know what. However if he could get Jack to play this game properly, he knew it'd take hours. By which point, he'd likely be up and ready to play with Jack, just as Jack had just played with him. 


End file.
